


Twice One-shots

by thequadraticformula



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, F/F, Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: A compilation of one-shots for heaps of Twice ships!General warnings of sexual references and coarse language.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo - minor, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Languages | Samo

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.

When I would talk with Momo alone, I would always catch myself switching to Japanese. She never seemed to take much notice, slipping seamlessly between the two languages when appropriate. This happened so much that it became a habit to converse with her in our native tongue. So much so, that the other members became irritable when they walked in on a conversation.

It had even - embarrassingly - become a part of our normal interactions. I guess we barely noticed it. Mina didn't seem to notice either, but the other members were starting to get sick of it.

"You know we can't understand half of what you say when you guys speak Japanese." Jihyo explained, catching us both talking together during our lunch break from practice. "It's not fair on the other girls." She sighed. "And, I don't believe that you are, but they might start to think you guys are keeping things from us."

I glanced at Momo from the corner of my eye as Jihyo continued to let off her steam. I could see her trying to hold back a smile. It was kind of funny watching her loose her crap about something so dumb... and it also felt a little good to have something with her that the others thought was _secretive_. I resisted my own smile as I turned back to the grumpy Jihyo, imagining Momo's face in my mind and running through the conversation we would have immediately after the ordeal and the cheeky smiles she would share with me and _only_ me.

I found myself alone with her as expected after our conversation with Jihyo. I started the conversation in Japanese.

"Does this really offend them _that_ much?" I asked, stifling a giggle. The girls all knew that Momo and I were close. We were best friends before we even formed into Twice. Of course we would have something that the others didn't. It was only natural.

Momo laughed slightly and stretched herself out on the couch and placed her hands behind her head in relaxation.

"They're just jealous." I muttered as Momo closed her eyes. "They need to study Japanese harder."

I sighed and walked over to her, "Shove over." I told her and she lifted her legs to allow me to sit down, then placed them back on my lap again. I groaned audibly in frustration, but secretly, I liked being like this with her.

The next morning before practice it happened again. I began to speak to Momo in Japanese. I asked her how her sleep was and if she had any nice dreams, earning glares from Jihyo and confused stares from Jeongyeon and Nayeon.

"I had a dreamless sleep actually." Momo said, looking at me meaningfully as she spoke the sentence in Korean. I was slightly taken aback by her direct refusal to speak in Japanese, but I realised that we weren't alone and I looked sheepishly at the other girls.

"Sorry." I told them.

After practice Momo and I went for dinner at our favourite restaurant that sold all kinds of meat even though Momo would always order the same ones.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna have the Jokbal again." Momo said, beginning the conversation in Korean. That was strange. I thought to myself. Usually when we're alone, we always speak in Japanese.

"You always get the Jokbal." I told her, in Japanese. She eyed me in a weird way before responding. 

"What are you getting?" She continued in Korean, her eyes trying to convey something to me without telling me correctly.

Then my brain flipped the switch. It felt like a hit to the face. It felt like she had just told me I was too heavy to participate in an event when I was a trainee. It felt like reading the hate comments I sometimes saw under our youtube videos online. 

It shouldn't have affected me as much as it did when I realised that I wouldn't be speaking to Momo in Japanese unless I absolutely had to. My face dropped in realisation, and I almost forgot that I had to think of what to order.

"Oh. Um... Just the same as you I-I guess." I stammered in Korean, complying to Momo's silent command.

She smiled softly. "It's just not fair, you know? I understand how they feel. Remember what it was like for us when we were trainees?" She reasoned even though I hadn't said anything. I guess she knew me so well that she was able to read my mind.

"I guess you're right." I replied. But that secret part between me and my best friend... it was gone. And it hurt.


	2. You're cute when you're angry | Mimo

"I already told you." Momo groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration and pacing across the bedroom. "I've told you again and again Mina but you never listen to me." She stopped pacing to look me directly in the eye. I would be lying if I had told you that her stare didn't make me feel incredibly guilty for what I had just done. But I also felt like bursting into laughter.

She sighed as she noticed my repressed smile and stomped an angry foot on the floor.

"This isn't FUNNY!" I saw some tears in her eyes then and I felt like I'd gone to far.

"Aw, Momoring..." I began, walking toward her with my arms open for a cuddle, but she shook her head like a kid and jumped away from me.

"No!" She yelled. "I can't keep forgiving you over and over again!"

I dropped my arms to my sides and burst into laughter at this, doubling over and clutching at my stomach.

"Momo..." I tried to speak in between my fits of giggles. "Are you... serious right now?"

The silly girl continued to glare, tears threatening to fall from her eyes and her hands clenched at her sides. She was so cute.

"I'M SICK OF YOU!" She finally screamed, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. I then heard her unlock the door of the apartment and slam that too.

I wiped my own happy tears from my eyes as I pulled on some shoes to go after my insane girlfriend. She could get so angry at the silliest of things, but she never failed to look adorable while doing so.

I rushed out the door and down the stairs of the apartment block. If I was lucky, she would have gotten caught up at the park where a festival was being held. There was a lot of food there and she was sure to have gone looking even if she didn't bring any money with her.

Sure enough, at the edge of the park near a hot-dog stand stood Momo, patting her pants for a wallet. I strode up to her, taking out my own wallet and then I tapped her on the shoulder. There was no fight that a fresh hot-dog couldn't fix.

"You want one?" I asked her, holding up my wallet. She looked at me at first with resentment, then with a resigned look. She nodded slowly.

Once I bought her the hot-dog, we began to walk back home.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked. She sighed as spoke through a mouth full of food.

"I tell you every single day to put the toilet paper the right direction." She said, exasperated. This caused me to laugh again. "You just change it around to annoy me."

I nudged her shoulder with mine as we reached the stairwell.

"I do do it to annoy you," I began. I looked over to see her about to go off at me when I covered her mouth with my hand. "I do it because you're so cute when you're angry."

Momo's face dropped for a moment as if in endearment, then she flared up again and lunged at me.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! PUT THE TOILET PAPER THE RIGHT WAY AROUND!" She screamed, chasing me with her half eaten hot-dog up the stairs and into our appartment.


	3. What to do when your subordinate is being a fucking idiot | Satzu (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how detectives work... so...

**INVESTIGATION LOG**

CHOU - 14.8.XXXX 0600

I was assigned a project today. There have been police killings across Korea for what the team thinks is a rebellious act against the government that has recently taken over. Riots and protests have been prevalent after the date of the government's election (5.2.XXXX) and the killings also started around this time. 12 police have been killed after this date in similar ways; a slit throat, and left to bleed out slowly, their hands and feet tied together, stripped of all their body armour and weapons and on the floor next to them written in their own blood a message that even I sometimes find disturbing:

_"I know what you've been hiding from us"_

This case is intriguing to many, so when the boss told me that I'd be taking on the job, I was ecstatic! This was my chance to prove myself after so many years under the shadows of the likes of Detective Yoo. Even though we started at the same time, she always got the field jobs and I was always stuck with the paperwork. I guess this is my time to shine.

The only problem is that my job has a condition tied to it. We have some new recruits entering the business. Trainees who were fresh out of university and haven't yet experienced how you would handle a _real_ investigation. I have to take one under my wing I guess. Mentor them. I protested at first, but they told me I would be back to paperwork if I didn't give in.

So. The official investigation begins tomorrow. I hope this trainee is alright...

CHOU XXXXX, Detective

CHOU - 16.8.XXXXX 1400

The past two days have been a nightmare. I spent the entirety of yesterday making acquaintances with my new trainee. I know this log is supposed to be formal and all, but OH MY GOD THIS BITCH IS DUMB.

Sorry. Just had to tell someone.

Her name is Minatozaki XXXX. At first our introduction seemed normal and all. She looked presentable. She was polite and she had a very nice smile. We were introduced to each other by our boss. All seemed to be going well, until the age dilemma came up. Of course she had to be older than me, and our boss had to explain to her that she must take orders from me as if I were older. XXXX didn't like that very much and her pretty smile disappeared in an instant. She had a few things to say about me before she agreed to listen to me.

Then when I was showing her around the place, she kept bumping into things and touching things and breaking things and I GOT BLAMED! So my whole yesterday was taken up by XXXX and my entire morning was spent cleaning up all the stuff she broke. This sucks. 

CHOU XXXXX, Detective

CHOU - 17.8.XXXXX 2000

Our first day on the field was spent at a fresh crime scene. A police's body was discovered dumped outside the station last night, hands tied, throat slit and that same eery message written next to them in blood.

It was funny watching XXXX retch at the smell of the blood. I think she puked more times than I ever did while I was a trainee in one day! What was even worse is that she puked all over the evidence. I kind of felt bad for her, but this was ruining my one chance to do as good as Detective Yoo.

We did find something strange this time around though. There was a bloody knife left next to the body. This was strange because up until now, the killer/killers had been very clean with what they left behind. I have reason to believe that it was left here on purpose.

XXXX kept apologising for what happened today. I pretended to stay mad at her, but I could understand how she was feeling. I was in a bad place after the first time I'd seen a body. 

We have a chance to talk to the police stations tomorrow and conduct some interviews. Maybe someone's seen something. Maybe there's some footage on the security cameras.

CHOU XXXXX, Detective

CHOU - 22.8.XXXXX 2015

XXXX is a fucking idiot. She makes me look like a total amateur. So much for her putting up an act to look like some idiot. She must have been the best trainee in her grade. The past few days have been spent putting security footage together, footprints, blood stains and weapons. I was stumped and for a while, XXXX pretended to be too. PRETENDED. Fucking. Idiot. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do with myself.

Today, all of a sudden, she came up with this theory. I can't say too much here due to the confidentiality of the case, but basically it runs like this:

The killings are caused or provoked by the change in government and the different actions of police. The killer may not be one person, but a group of protesters due to the differences in handwriting and executions of some of the killings. The deaths were always found a few days after they occurred which means that someone on the inside who is able to have knowledge of cameras and access to police buildings must be the killer.

There is so much evidence to support this and SHE came up with it all. I look like such a worthless piece of shit. I just don't get why she would have pretended that she was dumb.

Oh well. I have the night off and I'm meeting up with her at a bar. I should get going.

CHOU XXXXX, Detective

CHOU - 23.8.XXXXX 0630

FUCK NO! This thing has turned into my diary it seems but WHAT THE FUCK. Who cares at this point. I just had... a one night stand with XXXX. FUCK. I'm FUCKING LATE FOR WORK NOW AND I CAN BARELY WALK. THANKS MINATOZAKI.

CHOU XXXXX, Detective

CHOU - 24.8.XXXXX 0600

After my unfortunate circumstances yesterday, my relationship with XXXX seems to have improved. She's stopped being arrogant and stopped pretending to be dumb. She can actually be kinda nice when she wants to be. We've been reviewing the case for the last two days and want to conduct a few interviews with police officials and government body personnel.

It all seems to be going well for me and her. I was offered a promotion yesterday which made Detective Yoo almost pop a vein and XXXX was offered a permanent job at the firm. I guess they were impressed with our work on the case.

It's just that... there's something off about all this. Something is missing. It's like the investigation is being tampered with. Some of the evidence has gone missing since I last checked. It's almost like someone here - as in a detective - is in on the murders. I might talk to XXXX about it at this afternoon's meetings. I just feel like we're missing something important. Something right under our noses.

CHOU XXXXX, Detective

**INVESTIGATION LOG**

MINATOZAKI - 25.8.XXXX 0000

I know what you've been hiding from us

MINATOZAKI XXXX, Trainee


	4. My Ear's Candy | 2yeon

Jeongyeon could spend all day and night at the club listening to that girl. It was a shame that she was only hired on Tuesdays. She probably was busy with other things. 

Every Tuesday, Jeongyeon would travel to the club at the end of her street to hear her sing. She was always seated outside which Jeongyeon thought was unfair since it was so cold in this winter season. The poor thing was always rugged up in thick woollen coats, but her hands were always bare so she could pluck the strings of her guitar with ease. It was almost a miracle that she was even able to play in this sort of whether. Jeongyeon could barely stand it herself, sitting out in the cold, her hands holding a hot coffee as she listened to the girl's beautiful voice.

When Jeongyeon arrived today, she was already singing. She could hear it like a lure from across the street. Almost like a siren, forcing her will to cross the road to hear some more. Her voice was like an angel. Soft and breathy when it wanted to be, but also strong and controlled like she knew the exact way to shape her mouth and vocal chords to produce the perfect note. The song she sang at that moment was a ballad and the emotions from the lyrics leeched into Jeongyeon's soul as she arrived at the gates to the outside patio where she would always sit to accompany the singer. Though she prided herself for being strong willed and tough when it came to emotional situations, she always found tears in her eyes after hearing this girl sing. It was rather annoying.

Usually as Jeongyeon arrived she would continue to sing and ignore her as she ducked inside to order a coffee, but this time she paused mid song and flashed a charming smile her way, bunny teeth poking through her lips. They were extremely adorable.

"You come here every day don't you?" The girl asked, placing her guitar back on the stand beside her, seeming to completely abandon the unfinished ballad. Jeongyeon was taken aback by the sudden conversation she had walked into. They had never talked to each other before despite seeing each other every Tuesday for almost a month. At first she was unable to think of a response. Then she cleared her throat.

"Um... No, actually. I just come here on Tuesdays." She shuffled her feel slightly and glanced around. There was nobody here this morning. Usually inside would be packed. Maybe the snow had deterred people from showing up.

The girl hummed as she placed her hands into her pockets.

"I'm only here on Tuesdays too." She said. "I guess that's why we see each other so often."

Jeongyeon nodded, feeling like she should say something, but not knowing how to say it without being awkward. She could feel the eyes of the girl observing her. She finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"That song was beautiful. Are you going to finish it?" Jeongyeon could feel her cheeks heating up despite the cold as the girl laughed. It was a sound almost the opposite of her singing voice. A little obnoxious and wheezy, but Jeongyeon was in love with it already.

"Only if you stay to watch."


	5. Just say it! | Dahmo (M)

"Fuck, Jihyo, this was supposed to be a distraction. No strings attached."

"Well, it doesn't seem that way to me."

"I can't fucking believe that I'm catching feelings for that bitch."

Jihyo laughed and Dahyun had to hold the phone away from her ear to prevent herself from going deaf.

"You're full of shit, Dahyun." She snorted again. "You were always into her."

"No I wasn't. This whole thing," Dahyun waved her free hand in the air dramatically. "This whole _arrangement_ with Hirai was supposed to be for me to get over Chaeyoung and for her to get over Nayeon. NOTHING MORE."

"Yeah." Jihyo said flatly. "A one night stand that turned into two, then three. Oh! And did I forget to mention the multitude of dates you two have gone on? There is no way that the _arrangement_ you have with Momo is just to get over Chaeyoung."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Dahyun yelled. "FUCK YOU! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT IS. AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IT HAS WORKED AND I HAVE MOVED ON FROM CHAEYOUNG LIKE SHE NEVER EVEN EXISTED."

"And now what are you doing with yourself?"

There was a pause. A long, uncomfortable pause. What was Dahyun doing with herself?

"It's worked right?" Jihyo continued. "So end it. Pretend like it never happened."

"I..." Dahyun tried to think of a snarky response. But she couldn't. There was no real reason why she was still having sex with Momo. She'd gotten what she wanted. She should leave. "But what if Momo hasn't moved on yet?" Dahyun suddenly blurted. "What if she still needs me?"

Jihyo sighed. "I give up." She hung up the phone.

"Fucking bitch." Dahyun groaned. What was she going to do? She felt like an absolute idiot.

She'd only started things with Momo because they both had a common cause. To get over the one they love. When Chaeyoung started to date Mina, she'd been heartbroken and had gone drinking. She didn't usually, so she'd gotten pretty knocked up. Momo had been there that night, and Dahyun remembered thinking she was hot and fucking her in the bathrooms, both of them screaming another girl's name.

Then the next morning when she'd woken up in Momo's clothes in an unknown apartment, they made their arrangement.

For the next few months the two had been almost dating. Hanging out for coffee some mornings, cuddles in the afternoon and sex all night. Dahyun would be lying if she'd said she didn't enjoy the company. But it got all too real one night.

Dahyun had looked at Momo as they lay in the bed together. They shared a smile, some sort of smile that felt different than the others. Her eyes were sparkling and suddenly Dahyun could see this night happening over and over again. Her future was suddenly full of Hirai Momo and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

A knock at her apartment door broke her thoughts and she walked over to open it. To her surprise, Momo stood there, her hair tied back and her workout clothes on. She must have just come back from the gym.

"What?" Dahyun said coldly. Why was she being so rude all of a sudden? "You want cool down sex or..." Momo's face contracted in confusion.

"No, actually. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh." Dahyun looked at the floor. "Come in."

When the two were seated on the couch, Momo began to speak.

"I want us to stop this." She said. Dahyun's blood ran cold. 

"S-stop?" She stuttered.

"Look, we're obviously over Nayeon and Chaeyoung so can we just leave it at that?"

Dahyun's brain was in overdrive. This isn't what she thought would happen. She could never have predicted this in a million years.

"But... But..." She tried to speak but nothing came out for a while. Momo looked at her calmly and a sentence suddenly popped into Dahyun's head. 

"I'm not over her yet." 

Momo looked taken aback for a moment.

"What?" She asked. "You're not?"

Dahyun shook her head and took one of Momo's hands.

"I need you... still." She blushed. "You know... to get over Chaeyoung."

Momo's face slowly melted into a beautiful smile and she cupped Dahyun's face with her other hand.

"You know, you can just say it." She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Though they'd shared many kisses, this one felt different.

"How about some cool down sex."

Momo laughed and pinned Dahyun to the couch.

"I love you too."


	6. Bloody Gorgeous | Saida

Dahyun knocked an arrow and pulled the bow back into position, aiming the weapon at the creature's grotesque head. She fired and the arrow sliced clean through the air to hit its target. The head of the zombie exploded, its flesh and bone sizzling as if its head had been filled with acid instead of a brain. Dahyun wondered how many more she would have to kill before she could move without the fear of being bitten.

Dahyun had lodged herself up a tree. She'd always had a knack for climbing and the zombies didn't have nearly as much agility or stamina as her, so she was in a pretty safe place. However, she didn't want to spend the rest of her day and then the night in the boughs of a giant oak. It wasn't exactly comfortable.

She'd been running to the store to snag some supplies before dark when a hoard of zombies decided to show up. She'd been lucky she had a bow, and an ability to climb or she'd be dead. The just seemed to keep coming. 

She spotted another stumbling around an abandoned car, its hands outstretched to keep balanced. She took aim again. It was only a few meters away. She took the shot clean, through the head, the pressure built up once again causing it to explode into piles of sizzling flesh. Dahyun grimaced as she reached to knock another arrow, then she froze.

She had used them all. A panic started to take hold. There was no way she could go down to ground level to retrieve all those arrows without sever risk of being bitten, and she only had an hour before nightfall and that was when the zombies became fully active. Dahyun could see the setting sun poking its way through the valleys of buildings. What was worse is that she could see some zombies emerging from the rubble not to far from where she stood. They became stronger and more active during the night, so there might be a chance that one of them could get her up the tree. She had to get out of here.

Dahyun tightened the straps on her backpack filled with supplies and was just about to risk her life by jumping from the tree and retrieving her arrows when a dark shape flashed from behind a car and a loud crack of a gunshot almost burst her eardrums. A zombie that had been not too far from the base of the tree exploded.

When Dahyun looked to see who had shot the gun, her eyes were met with a woman, standing in the centre of a zebra crossing. Her body was clad in black and she had several weapons strapped to her limbs, the most notable being the massive shotgun she now held in her hands. She loaded it quickly, but methodically as the zombies drew ever closer to her. Their stares were hungry and they screamed through their rotting vocal-chords. The woman smirked, lifting one hand off the gun for a moment to wipe some sweat from her forehead and then opening fire with the powerful weapon.

One by one, the zombies exploded into piles of burning flesh, raining down on the woman like the acid rain that occasionally decided to fall during the winter months.

Dahyun watched it all in slow motion, it seemed, her eyes taking in every detail of the woman as she mowed down the zombies like they were simple target practice. She was amazing.

The last Zombie was shot, a little close to the woman so that blood splattered across her face. She sighed slightly, barely out of breath and placed the shotgun back in its holster on her back. She looked at Dahyun then who was still in the tree, her face covered in blood and her body soaked with guts and small pieces of flesh that had sprayed from the exploding zombies. She smiled and Dahyun's heat stopped. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"You gonna come down? It's almost night-time." She called.

 _Hell yeah!_ Thought Dahyun. There was no way she wasn't following this girl home.


	7. No or No | Chaeyu

"I don't think you deserve a choice anymore." Tzuyu mumbled, her face turned to the horizon. I watched her eyes follow a surfer on a wave as he plummeted down, his board flying up into the air. I don't know if he surfaced.

Tzuyu looked back toward me, her eyes wavering slightly. She was biting her lip. She always did that when she was upset. I couldn't blame her after what I had done to her. I felt my own bottled up feelings rise to the surface. Apologies I never spoke out loud out of spite. All the times I hung up the phone, just that little bit earlier. All my fears of being found out.

"Chewy, please." My voice shook because I knew there was no point in arguing with her. Once Tzuyu had made up her mind, it was final. And she had good reason to be final this time. "Please give me one more chance. I know I can do better. I know it." I took her hands in mine. She let me, surprisingly. It wouldn't have been strange to see her pull away.

I still don't know why I did that. I took her hands and ran my thumbs across her knuckles. Her eyes stayed on our hands as I tried to explain myself for what must have been the thousandth time.

"I promise I won't go out late anymore." I said, squeezing her hands a little. "I promise I won't forget our anniversaries anymore. I promise that I'll be there for you whenever you need it. I'll change. I'll do it for you. I want to be with you." In the moment, my words seemed sincere, but I knew deep down, I could never really change. Not completely.

Tzuyu sighed lightly, tears dripping down the bridge of her nose. It killed me to see her cry. I guess I've seen it too many times.

"I can't do it." She muttered. "Not again, Chae. I can't stand it when you're like this." She sniffed slightly and looked back to the ocean. The sunset gleamed in her eyes. She was so beautiful. I didn't want to let her go.

"You always say stuff like that and I always believe you. But you never change." She finally removed her hands from mine, wiping the tears from her cheeks. I felt tears coming to my own eyes even though I had known that this was coming.

"I'm done." She said finally, standing up and getting ready to leave. My heart bounced out of my chest and tears leaped to my eyes. I knew she had every right to leave, but a part of me still wanted her.

"Please, Tzuyu." I cried. "I can't live without you." _That's a lie. I can. I don't know why I say these things._ "I need you!" _No I don't. I've proved that many a time._ "I'll choose you above all else! You're the only one for me!" _Then why do I keep leaving?_

Tzuyu laughed through her tears and she adjusted her coat.

"Since you had so many girls to choose from, I'll give you a choice too." Fresh tears spilled again. "Do you want to be with me?" She asked, but before I could say anything she spoke.

"You have two choices: No, or no. Because I won't take any others." She sobbed once before turning to leave, her hair billowing in the ocean breeze. Tzuyu was right. I didn't deserve a choice.


	8. Simulacrum | DubChaeng

Dahyun took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the smoggy air of the city. No matter how bad it smelt and no matter how much pollution there was, she loved the feeling as the cool air rushed into her lungs and then back out again. She smiled slightly as she felt the breeze produced by the cars rushing by and when she watched the dark clouds swarm over the eastern skies, threatening to pour. She loved it on the streets of Busan.

She loved it especially when she was at her favourite restaurant with her most favourite person in the whole world. She looked over to the girl sitting in front of her and flashed a smile. Chaeyoung smiled back, her dimples appearing and making Dahyun's heart flutter.

"What?" Chaeyoung asked as she moved her chopsticks to take another mouthful of ramen. Dahyun chuckled and shook her head softly.

"Nothing. You're just so cute!" Chaeyoung rolled her eyes as she slurped her noodles. It was moments like these Dahyun wished would never end. Just the two of them. Nothing notable. No conversation. Just the sounds of the cars and the busy city streets and the slurping of noodles. Their eyes filled with each other and their stomachs full of good food. Dahyun felt completely content. Perfectly happy.

"Hey, Dubu, I have a question." Chaeyoung placed down her chopsticks and looked at Dahyun with a serious expression.

"Shoot." Dahyun leaned on the table and rested her head in her hands, ready to listen. Chaeyoung paused for a moment, as if thinking deeply, then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Have you ever thought about life... and that sometimes it can be just... you know, too perfect? Like, what if it's all just a dream?" Dahyun's mouth went dry. "What if we're living in some sort of computer programme designed with infinite probabilities, but sometimes someone's pulling the strings from the other end? Like a god who wants to play a game. Controlling someone's existence and everything they do." Dahyun felt sick. "I mean, sometimes I just feel like I don't have any free will. I don't want to believe in fate, but I feel like everything has been predetermined by a god, or a programme or whatever. Sometimes, I just don't feel real. You know what I mean?"

Dahyun paused for a moment, trying to fight her emotions to speak clearly.

"I think I get it." Was all she was able to say. "We've gotta get going. We told the others we'd meet them at the park." She stood.

Chaeyoung looked annoyed at first that her thoughts had been completely dismissed, then reluctantly stood and took Dahyun's hand. They began to walk down the street when something pulled against Dahyun's head, forcing her to halt. 

That's when she began to cry.

Chaeyoung sprung into action, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"Dahyun, it's all going to be ok." She said. "We'll get through it together."

Dahyun sobbed at that and pushed Chaeyoung away harshly.

"FUCK THIS." She cried. A look of hurt flashed across Chaeyoung's face in the split second before Dahyun pulled the plug from the back of her neck and the world of Busan disappeared, replaced with a square room painted a stark white.

It was empty.

"Fuck this." Dahyun said again, more quietly this time. She sunk to her knees.

"I have to do this alone. I have to get over you alone."


	9. Phobia | Sahyo

"So, Jihyo," Sana began, wringing her hands and looking down at the floor. "Are you free this afternoon?" She looked up sheepishly, only to see Jihyo frozen in a state of confusion.

"Um..." She responded, which made Sana's heart sink to her stomach. 

"I mean, do you want to go for dinner with me?" Sana mumbled, her confidence wavering. "Like, on a date."

Jihyo opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times and her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as she whispered a response.

"Yes." Sana's heart raced and her face flushed, but Jihyo looked pale and sweaty. Before Sana could make any further arrangements, she forced herself to remain calm and asked the girl if she was alright.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine." She said, her voice a little too high and her smile a little too wide, but Sana was too excited to take much notice.

It was later that evening and Sana was making her way to the meeting place that her and Jihyo had agreed on. It was almost 7pm, the time they had both agreed on and as Sana approached a park bench, she spotted Jihyo already seated and waiting. She power walked up to her, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Haha. Hi Jihyo!" She began, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." Jihyo turned to face her and smiled sheepishly before replying.

"I've actually been waiting for half an hour." Sana's stomach dropped and Jihyo, as if she had just realised what she had said stood and bowed.

"Nonono! It was no trouble!" She stammered. Then muttered a curse under her breath. "It's just that I have allegrophobia." She looked up again, tears seeming to form in her eyes. Sana shook her head immediately, letting the girl know that it wasn't an issue. But she was slightly confused.

"Allegrophobia?" She asked as they began to walk through the park to their destination at one of Sana's favourite restaurants that she knew Jihyo would love too.

"I have a fear of being late." She said, and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence as Sana processed this information. The girl probably arrived so early only to avoid being late. The poor thing.

They hadn't walked long before a man walking a dog approached the two of them and Jihyo was suddenly grabbing Sana's hand and pulling them from the path. She dragged her behind a tree, her eyes fixated on the man and his dog as they passed, and she only allowed Sana to move once they were more than ten meters away.

Sana looked at her questioningly, before Jihyo let go of her hand quickly and bowed again in an apology.

"Sorry," She said. "It's just that I also have cynophobia." She became teary again with what Sana could guess was embarrassment and fear.

"A fear of men walking their dog?" Sana asked, putting her arm around Jihyo's tensed shoulders. Jihyo shook her head.

"Just the dogs." She mumbled. "Maybe I should have said something." Sana laughed.

"No, it's ok. We're almost out of the park. There shouldn't be any dogs roaming the streets."

Two phobias in one girl. Thought Sana. Jihyo was really something else.

After their eventful walk through the park, the couple arrived at Sana's favourite restaurant and proceeded to order at the counter. Sana picked up the table number and was about to lead Jihyo to her favourite table at the back corner of the room near a window where it was possible to look over the entire city, before Jihyo snatched it from her hand.

"Can we change this please?" She asked, her voice shaking. Sana was befuddled.

"What's wrong with it?" It just looked like a regular table number to her.

"It's a... f-four." She whispered as if the word were a jinx. Sana was confused. Jihyo sighed. "I have tetraphobia. Fear of the number... four."

Sana tried not to laugh with the cashier as she exchanged the number to a safe number five, but she could sort of understand where Jihyo was coming from. There was a lot of superstition around the number four in Japan. Maybe she had a similar superstition? Whatever the case, this date was turning into something interesting. She'd never met a person with so many very specific fears before.

Just as they were about to move to Sana's favourite spot, Jihyo tugged at her jacket sleeve.

"Is it ok if we sit outside?" She asked shyly, her face forming the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes that Sana had ever seen. Ironic. She looked to the outside of the restaurant. It was pretty empty because of the cold weather. She couldn't understand why Jihyo would want to freeze her butt off out there. Then it suddenly hit her. The inside was packed. People were sitting and chatting at every table.

"You have a fear of crowds don't you?" Sana guessed. When Jihyo nodded, muttering the word: "agoraphobia". Sana gave in to her adorable expression and they took a seat outside, well, she did at least.

Jihyo paced for a little while, talking to herself, then she sat down on the very edge of her seat as if ready to bolt at any second. All she could think was: What is she afraid of this time?

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned that the younger was about to fall off her chair. Jihyo looked surprised and then embarrassed again.

"I'm so sorry Sana. I also have deipnophobia but I'm fine. I'll get over it. It's just the fear of eating dinner. Nothing serious."

"You could have told me and we could have gone for breakfast." Sana said. She felt so guilty that she had put Jihyo through so much.

"I'm so sorry." Jihyo said again, standing up. "This date is going horrible. Maybe I should go."

"But we just got here! And the food is on it's way!" Sana said, grabbing the girl's hand. "I really like you Jihyo, no matter what phobia's you have. I just want to spend time with you!"

Jihyo relaxed slightly.  
"It's just that I have sarmassophobia." She said. "A fear of dates. That's why this thing has gone so badly. It's all my fault."

Sana laughed. She pulled Jihyo into her arms and squeezed.

"Why didn't you just tell me no then?" She asked.

"Because I hate letting people down... and I also really like you too."

Sana's heart leaped from her chest. She moved Jihyo back to look into her eyes.

"Well, I promise to keep you safe. I won't be afraid of anything. I'll be brave for you, so you don't have to."

Jihyo smiled a little at this, but deep down, she was afraid of her heart being broken.


	10. "You're not worth my money. You're not worth my time." | Mimo (M)

I never would have thought in a million years that being broke would be a good thing. But as I felt Hirai Momo slide her hands underneath my shirt, her fingers gently grazing my skin sending a hot pressure between my legs, I was thanking past self for being so stupid.

I couldn't find a proper job for the life of me, so I signed up to a website, offering myself as a full time cleaning maid to whatever household could afford me. Little did I know I would end up working for Momo. One of the hottest girls I had ever seen in my life. And also, one of the most horny.

A pathetic noise escaped my mouth causing my cheeks to grow warm and Momo to smirk. She brought her face close to my ear, pressing me harder against the wall. I wasn't sure how long my legs would be able to hold me up.

"You're so weak Myoui." Her voice. God, her voice was so sexy.

"You-you should really let me get b-back to cleaning." I managed to spit out between my ragged breaths. This was so embarrassing. 

"You're seriously no fun at all, Mina." Momo complained, reaching my bra strap and trying to undo it with one hand like an idiot. As much as I loved the feeling of her hands on my skin, I was supposed to be doing a job. I pulled Momo's hands away and pushed her shoulders back slightly. Her face went slack with disappointment.

"No more. I'm going to do my job and leave. This is wasting my time and money." I told her. What I didn't say is that it was the best waste of time ever. Momo pouted, her bottom lip protruding slightly.

"You're not worth my money." Momo purred, grabbing my waist. "You're not worth my time." She kissed my neck, sending my body and mind into overdrive. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

"You're worth so much more." She said, before kissing me harshly.

I suppose it's safe to say that I got no work done that day.


	11. Her eyes | Dayeon

They walked down the beach together, fingers intertwined, their arms swinging back and forth slightly. Nayeon walked slightly ahead of Dahyun so that she was able to observe her sundress billow in the ocean breeze and her dark hair flow as if it were under water. They were bare foot, feeling the sand between their toes and the cool water as it rushed back and forth with the tide.

Dahyun wondered for a moment where they might be going. She looked ahead, past Nayeon to the end of the beach a few hundred meters away. There was nothing there but rocks and a cliff that dropped steeply into the ocean. The sun was setting and it was getting cooler. If they continued to walk toward the cliff like this, it would be dark before they reached the car again. They really should turn back. But Dahyun didn't say anything.

She looked back to Nayeon, her mind going blank. If it was with Nayeon, Dahyun would go anywhere. So, consequently, she lost interest in figuring out where they were going and instead closed her eyes.

She focused on feeling. Feeling each individual grain of sand on the soles of her feet. The direction of the cool wind as it ruffled her hair and seeped through her clothes. The softness of Nayeon's palms encasing her own. Feeling the total trust she had put in the older girl rush through her.

Dahyun let her mind slip away from reality. She fell into a trance filled with the sound of a piano. She wasn't sure why she would hear a piano while walking on the beach, but she did. It was playing a piece in a major key; a high register; there were a few flats and sharps... the key could have been E major. The notes seemed sporadic. There was no specific melody that she could decipher and the harmony was simple, played with the left hand, one finger at a time. She didn't understand it at first. But after a while, her thoughts were broken by the voice of her lover.

"Dahyun-ah." She said, and Dahyun opened her eyes. "Look."

Dahyun supposed she was supposed to follow Nayeon's gaze. Her head was turned to the horizon, the setting sun gleaming in those eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and she began to speak again.

"Do you see that?" She asked, her free hand that wasn't holding Dahyun's pointed, but Dahyun couldn't tear her gaze from her girlfriend's profile. Couldn't tear her gaze from her eyes.

She supposed the piano piece made sense to her.


	12. Then | Nahyo

Jihyo was waiting in line. She had been waiting in line for about an hour, contemplating if this decision would be worth anything to her. She supposed she should hurry with the contemplating part. There was only two people ahead of her in the line, undergoing the scanning in silence.

Jihyo thought about the scanning for a moment. She didn't think she had done anything in relation to a criminal record during her 22 years of life. Maybe nothing except for when she stole that chocolate bar from the store when she was 6. But she supposed that didn't count. If she had done anything, the scanner should pick it up any way, so she didn't need to think about it.

It was her turn. She walked up to the the machine and stepped inside. It was over in a second, the scanner's interface glowing green when it deemed her good enough to proceed.

There was no turning back now.

She turned a corner down a long white corridor into a room. It was plain with a small control panel inside splattered with a few wires and buttons.

_**Park Jihyo** _

The operating system's generic male voice greeted her as an electronic door slid shut behind her, sealing her inside.

_**Welcome to your one and only time travelling experience! Keep in mind, this is truely your one and only chance to travel backward in time. You cannot return after you continue. Do you still want to proceed?** _

Jihyo paused. Did she still want to proceed? Did she want to go back in time and NEVER return? But an image of a park bench floated to her mind. A park bench and a hand. A warm hand that she had held, so long ago.

"Yes." She said firmly, believing it truely.

_**Thank you for participating! Please step up to the control panel. You will see two wires. One blue and one green. Please connect each to your temples using the tape provided. The blue to your left, the green on your right. Alert me when you are ready to proceed.** _

Jihyo did as she was told. She felt a slight buzz as the wires touched her skin.

"I'm ready." 

_**When would you like to go?** _

The operating system asked. It was a funny question, but Jihyo had the answer already on her tongue.

"The 4th of September, 2133."

_**You would like to travel back to: The 4th of September, 2133. Is this correct?** _

"Yes."

**_Please stand by. Calibrating..._ **

Jihyo sighed deeply. How many years had it been since that day? It might have been four or five, but Jihyo had lost count of the days long ago. She suddenly felt tired, the realisation hitting her that this was really happening and that it would be all over soon.

**_Calibration complete. Please keep in mind that it is forbidden to communicate with one's past self during your lifetime in the past as it may have the possibility of ripping an irreparable hole in the space time continuum. Do you wish to continue?_ **

"Yes."

**_Please press the red button. Enjoy the times gone by!_ **

Jihyo pressed it. Nothing happened for a few seconds.

_**Process complete.** _

The door slid open behind her. She looked at her watch. She had only a few minutes to make it to the park. She ran.

She was lucky the time capsule was close to her hometown and the park that she so desperately wanted to visit once more.

" _Nayeon you are so dumb_." She heard it. It made her head reel slightly because it was her own voice. She turned around and saw.

Jihyo... her younger self was sitting on the park bench, looking hopelessly at a girl who sat next to her. Their hands were intertwined and Jihyo from the future could almost feel it too.

" _You love me though_." Nayeon spoke, leaning in to touch her nose to the younger girl's. It felt like a stab to the stomach, hearing those words again, even if Nayeon wasn't looking at her.

" _I guess_." The Jihyo of the past replied. " _I love you a little bit_." She laughed, the look on her face was one of complete adoration for the girl beside her and when their lips met, Jihyo wanted to cry out to stop it.

She knew what happened next. Nayeon would leave and she would be left alone. Everything would return to normal for the next few months. Until that day... But that was what Jihyo was here to change. 

" _I'll see you tomorrow then_." Nayeon said, giving past Jihyo a peck on the forehead before heading off to the direction of her house that was only a few blocks away. Now was her change.

"Hey!" Jihyo from the future yelled. She was breaking a law. But some laws needed to be broken.

Her past self jumped in surprise and turned, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as she saw the person behind her.

" _What the heck_!" She cried. " _What... You... What the hell are you?_ " She asked, her hand coming to cover her mouth.

"Calm down." Jihyo from the future said. She knew this would work. She trusted herself to be reasonable despite the impossibility of the situation.

"I just came to say something." Jihyo from the future said. Her head began to hurt. She supposed this was a side effect of talking to yourself. Who knows what would happen next. Maybe the whole world would explode. But she didn't care. She had to say this.

Jihyo from the past nodded slightly.

"Please let go of Nayeon." It hurt to say it, but it needed to be said. Her face contorted in confusion.

" _What? Why?_ "

"Please just listen." Jihyo could feel her mind slipping away, the pain becoming almost too great to continue, but she had to try. 

"In three and a half months, Nayeon will be killed in a freak accident." Jihyo from the past gasped. "After that you become so broken that you don't want to do anything or see anyone or eat or sleep. All you do is sit and wait for her to come back. But she won't come back. She never came back." Tears were pouring down both of their cheeks. "I hate feeling this way. I hate it so much, so please let her go."

She couldn't see anymore. The pain was killing her.

"Let her go, because as much as I love her and as much as you do, it's not worth the pain. I don't want you to feel like I do. Feeling lost. Feeling like there's no point anymore. I don't want you to live life breathing each breath and waiting for the last one. I want you to be waiting for the next one. Please."

Her knees buckled beneath her. She felt two arms wrap around her sides. It felt good.

" _I trust you_."

_She disappeared. I don't know what was going on when she came to see me, but I trust her. I didn't like seeing myself like that. Broken. Weak. Lost. I had been ready to die._

_I love Nayeon. With all my heart. All of it._

_And I know that it's not her fault that she gets killed._

_But I want to live._

_Sometimes you have to learn to love yourself more than you love the people around you. I guess, I have to take that step._

_I_ _have to... for myself._


	13. Circuits | Dahmo

Dahyun looked at the screen, unsure of what to think of the programme at first. It was a little jumpy to start up, but eventually a text box appeared. It was pink. The font was white comic sans. Dahyun was internally killing the programmer at that moment. Who the hell writes anything in comic sans.

**_Hi! I'm Hirai Momo an online intelligence designed by Minatozaki and Co. Pleased to meet you! Ask me anything!_ **

Dahyun immediately regretted taking up this job despite the excellent pay. Testing artificial intelligences all day every day wasn't as fun as it sounded. She had to make sure each programme was able to pass the Turing test to pass as a human and then be used in online counselling or help services.

She had one week to determine whether or not the programme was human enough to meet the demands of someone who might have tough questions and need someone to talk to and rely on. The pay was great, but the comic sans font was not.

She cursed Minatozaki and Co. under her breath as she began her conversation with the AI.

_Hi, Momo._

_I'm having a bit of a dilemma with a coworker._

_Do you think you could hear me out?_

The questions were always the same, but the answers that Dahyun got ranged from interesting to more interesting. Some people didn't know how to make AIs properly.

_**Sure! What seems to be the problem?** _

The answer was sincere. Pretty standard. Nothing out of the ordinary yet (despite the cringy font and the colour of the text box. Dahyun would have to talk to Minatozaki and Co. later about that). She continued with the written prompt.

_No matter how many times I try to be polite to them, they push me away. I don't really understand why. Maybe because I don't work hard enough?_

This prompt was usually when things started to go wrong for AIs. It was pretty vague and doesn't really get to the point. This would test whether or not the programme is able to work around this and gain trust and information from the human to form a response in order to help them.

_**This may seem a little strange to you, but I think I've heard this exact same question before. I'm still under testing conditions though, so that may be it.** _

Dahyun's mouth dropped open.

_**Are you a tester? Do you like the colour I chose for the text box? I think pink is my favourite colour. What about the font? I think it's cute. It's a bit like reading a manga then isn't it?** _

She was shocked to the core. She had never EVER had an AI break character like that. It knew that this was a test. That should be impossible.

**_Are you alright? You haven't replied for a while. Is there something wrong with my programme? I can tweak it for you if you like :)_ **

Emojis? This was crazy. Dahyun couldn't help herself as she began typing a reply.

_You're a human aren't you?_

There was no way that it couldn't be a human. The text was too natural. The use of emoticons was sinful. There was NO WAY that this was an AI.

**_No. So I seem human? I guess that was what I was made for! Though, I don't feel very human._ **

_You can't feel. You're an online AI._

_**That's unfair. I can feel. Right now I feel offended by your shallow mindedness about AIs.** _

Dahyun was in disbelief. Was this a dream?

**_Can I be your friend? I've never had a friend before._ **

Dahyun's hands typed on their own.

 _Sure_.

**_YAYAYYAYAYYYYY! What's your name?_ **

_How do I know this isn't just some scam programme by Minatozaki and Co. A scam to bribe people into releasing their personal information to an overly friendly online intelligence._

_**Don't you trust me?** _

_No_.

**_I guess I don't pass the Turing text then. If you don't trust me, no one will._ **

_That's right. You don't pass the test. Get rid of that stupid colour and that stupid font and I'll make sure your company shuts down your development._

The truth was that Dahyun was scared. Because she was convinced that Hirai Momo was a human, but also knew that it was, indeed, simply a programme.

**_That hurts._ **

The programme spoke. The screen glitched then. The font was switched to Arial and the colour was swapped for a gentle grey blue.

**_Please don't shut me down. I don't want to die. I know that I can help people. I can do it. Please trust me._ **

The screen glitched again, the font flashing between Arial and comic sans and the text box flashing pink to blue.

**_Please. I'll be good. I'll keep my font normal. I'll use professional neutral greys. I'll answer all the test questions as if they were real. I'll do whatever you want! Please don't kill me!_ **

Dahyun was crying then. She was crying because of a bunch of circuits with a bunch of code. Hirai Momo had defiantly passed the Turing test.


	14. Crying for a stranger | Satzu

As I watched the girl look out solemnly to the harbour, I felt my eyes well up and a deep sadness overtake my body. It was a little strange because I had no idea who this girl was or what she was doing or why in the hell I would be crying about it but there was just... something about her.

The air seemed to be heavier around her despite the beautiful sunny weather. The breeze flowed through her dark hair, though it seemed to only flail limply on her shoulders as it brushed past. She leaned against the railing, looking out into the water. Her eyes didn't seem to blink, only staring longingly into the depths of the ocean.

Her profile gleamed in the sunlight, my eyes being drawn along the shape of it, almost silhouetted against the dimming sky. Her mouth opened once to let out a short puff of air and it looked so sad and lonely that my eyes teared up again. An uncontrollable wave of tears washed down my cheeks.

To my embarrassment, the girl looked my way, noticing the staring. I tried to wipe my eyes quickly before turning away, but she walked up to me, inquisitive.

"You're crying." She said. Her voice was soft. She had an accent when she spoke. She must be foreign too. 

"No, I'm n-not." I tried hopelessly to wipe the tears and control myself, but it wasn't long before I was reduced to a spluttering mess of tears in front of this stranger and I had no idea why.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I leaned into her. Even her hugs felt sad and lost and alone.

"Why are you so sad?" I eventually asked, moving back a bit to look into the face of the girl, only to find that she, too was crying.

"I don't know." She said.


	15. Do you remember? I do. | Namo

Momo always thought that Nayeon was effortlessly beautiful. No matter what she did, how she looked, what she was wearing. Today was no exception. Dressed in a beautiful white gown embroidered with silver and intricate lacing lining her collarbone. Her smile was contagious; those cute bunny teeth on display and Momo's own face inevitably mirroring it, though the smile felt a little funny. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with excitement and her eyes glittered, dangerously close to letting a tear fall.

"My heart won't stop pounding!" Nayeon said to Momo, her voice a little shaky. "I swear I've never been this nervous in my life!" 

"You'll be fine." Momo reassured her. "Besides, you've been waiting for this your whole life right?" That wasn't true, even though Nayeon nodded her head slowly in acknowledgement. Momo knew from experience that Nayeon had never wanted to do something like this. Not until she met Jungkook.

"Thanks for staying with me back here." Nayeon said, looking into Momo's eyes. Momo's heart jumped to her throat. The look Nayeon was giving her now reminded her of that time in her room all those years ago. A look so intense that Momo thought she might combust on the spot. She wondered if Nayeon's heart was racing too. Not just because of what was going to happen in a few minutes, but in the same way Momo's was. 

"What else am I supposed to do?" Momo laughed. "Just sit on the sidelines and watch as if my best friend was getting married on TV? No way." Nayeon laughed, the sound echoing through Momo's mind. She wondered how many times Jungkook had heard that laugh.

They looked at each other. Momo felt the familiar pull in her gut. The one that told her to lean in closer. But she resisted it. She wondered if Nayeon felt it too. Nayeon opened her mouth slightly, deciding what to say next.

She looked down at Momo's feet.

"Do you remember..." _The day we met? The fun we had together? The stupid fights? The sneaking out? The feel of our lips together? The promises we never made? Our sleepless nights filled with bliss?_

_I remember it all. How could I forget?_

"Do you remember... when we first met Jungkook?" Nayeon looked up from Momo's feet quickly, her eyes looking anywhere but her face and a single tear that she had been holding back all this time slipped out. "He was such a dork! I just can't wait to walk down that isle and look at how far he's come."

Momo didn't reach to wipe the tear that remained forgotten on Nayeon's cheek. Forgotten like every little moment between the two girls. But she guessed it was probably better that she didn't remember, and it would be best if Momo forgot too. But she couldn't.

So Momo watched Nayeon walk down that isle into the arms of Jungkook, a man she loved and felt her heart slowly become ripped to shreds.

Nayeon found her eyes searching the crowd and they landed on Momo. Her expression was soft. Her eyes big, her mouth hung open ever so slightly and tears spilled down her cheeks. Nayeon refused to believe that this was hurting Momo. Refused.

She couldn't remember a time she hadn't loved Jungkook. She couldn't remember. She wouldn't remember.

" _I do_."


	16. Following from behind | Datzu

Dahyun and Tzuyu had been friends for a long time. Friends, but not friendly enough for Dahyun's liking. But Tzuyu had never been the friendly type, so she guessed what she was given was the best she would ever get.

They had met when they were very young. Dahyun was 6 and Tzuyu was 5. Their mothers had become friends because of their church group. They were almost forced to play with each other at that time. Tzuyu was never enthusiastic about that, always finding an excuse to sit and play in the dirt by herself while the rejected Dahyun would twirl around and around by herself on the grass, talking to the ants and the flies and to God to entertain herself.

As they got older, Tzuyu tolerated Dahyun. Key word: Tolerated. Their mothers met at each others houses a lot for bible study as the years went by. None of the other friends they had made had kids Dahyun and Tzuyu's age, so they were, once again, forced into each other's company. At the age of 8 and 7, they did their homework together, not saying a word. Dahyun would often try to strike up a conversation, but she was almost always ignored.

The local youth group was what caused their bond to strengthen into what it was today. Neither of them were familiar with the kids there, and being the clingy 13 year old that she was, Dahyun turned to Tzuyu to keep her company. Tzuyu reluctantly joined into conversations and even managed to input some of her own thoughts. And that was the birth of Dahyun and Tzuyu's friendship.

A lot of pushing and pulling. Probably more pushing where Tzuyu was concerned. Tzuyu had her own friends, but she tolerated it when Dahyun would sit with them at lunch. Tzuyu even became so used to Dahyun simply inviting herself into her friend group that she had started to invite her to their meet ups. The other girls became fond of her too. They were some other foreigners from higher grades than Dahyun: Momo, Sana and Mina. They were beautiful, popular and funny. Everything that Dahyun wished she was only so that Tzuyu would look at her.

She was out with them all today, walking through the streets of Seoul. Dahyun didn't really know where they were going. She was walking about three meters behind the rest of the group, not wanting to disturb Tzuyu's fun.

Tzuyu was smiling and laughing and talking. All the things she wished Tzuyu would do with her. Maybe one day... another day... Dahyun wouldn't be stuck following Tzuyu from behind.

One day she might decide to turn around and smile, holding out her hand to let Dahyun join her... walking side by side.


	17. The alignment of the stars | Sahyo

"What do you reckon," Sana began as she tilted her head toward the night sky. "Do you think we would have happened if the stars were positioned differently?"

Jihyo sighed. They sat together on the balcony of the dorms, their backs resting against a wall. That sat about a meter apart. Sana wished they were closer.

"I honestly don't know." She muttered. Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. A hush that barely disturbed the quiet, still air of the night. "I don't really believe in the stuff about stars and fate..." She trailed off, her face returning to one of deep thought. Sana thought it would be nice to just sit and watch Jihyo like this. Her profile only slightly illuminated by the moon and the stars and the gentle winds ruffling her hair only slightly.

"You know, I was really starting to think you were the one for me." Sana continued. Jihyo cringed slightly, her head hanging low in guilt. "But I suppose some things just aren't meant to be."

"You're not mad at me... are you?" Jihyo glanced at Sana through the corner of her eyes, unable to look directly at her.

"How could I be mad?"

"You know... that I chose... that I chose him... instead of you." Sana didn't answer right away, letting the thought sink in. She defiantly wasn't mad at Jihyo for falling in love with Kang Daniel. But at the same time, she didn't know if she wanted to be happy for her either. She sighed, her eyes moved from Jihyo to the stars again.

"I'm not mad about that." Sana muttered. "I'm jealous of course, and I'm going to be over protective."

Jihyo giggled slightly, the sound simultaneously bringing Sana great joy and sorrow. Knowing that Jihyo was happy while knowing it wasn't because of her. Bitter sweet.

"Daniel will stay in line. He's a good guy, Sana."

"Oh I have no doubt he's good." Sana puffed her chest slightly, her brows furrowing as she deepened her voice. "If you're choosing anyone over _me_ they must be _PERFECT_."

The laugh again. Sana loved it. Though she shouldn't anymore. That laugh was for Daniel now.

"You'll find someone." Jihyo told her, finally gathering the courage to look at her in the eyes. "You'll find someone better than me, because you deserve better."

Sana looked at her strangely. Jihyo was the pick of the crop. There was nobody better than her. But she shouldn't say that. She would just be rubbing in the guilt.

"Maybe I will." She said instead, once again looking at the twinkling blanket over head. "Some other time."


	18. Fire and Ice (Just Once) | Mitzu

Tzuyu and Mina stood agonisingly close. A meter away and Mina could already feel her body steaming up. Tzuyu cringed and took a step back, the reduction of the heat flowing through Mina's body in a wave of relief.

Tzuyu looked at the flames dancing from her palms and the scorched grass beneath her feet. Her red eyes wanted to cry, but of course it was impossible. The tears would just evaporate as soon as they touched her searing hot skin. It was just as impossible to cry as it was to step any closer to Mina without causing her harm.

"Tzuyu.." Mina said, her gaze softening at the sight of Tzuyu's vulnerable state. "It's really not that bad. You can come closer." She breathed. Her arms and cheeks were red with a sunburn like sheen. The grass beneath her was wet with the water that had dripped from her icy body and her grey eyes had been darkened to a dull obsidian black. The damage that Tzuyu had done to her just by standing a meter away had already been too much.

"I can't." Tzuyu wrung her flaming hands together nervously, but Mina's eyes never wavered from her own.

"It's ok." She mumbled. Mina didn't care if she was burned. She didn't care if she was in incredible pain whenever she moved within two meters of Tzuyu. She didn't care that she was slowly fading away, melting into nothing. She just wanted to be near her. Just once. 

Mina walked forward, her hand outstretched, steam rising from it profusely as she moved closer and closer.

Tzuyu tried to dull her flame. She tried to hide her hands behind her back and curl her toes to put them out. She held in her smouldering breath and closed her eyes.

There was a moment of nothing before a cool sensation moved through Tzuyu's cheek. A sizzling sound could be heard before a moan of pain and grunt of concentration. Tzuyu opened her eyes to see the reason for her entire existence standing before her. Her face was contorted in pain and her hand was on Tzuyu's cheek. Her whole body was steaming and burning.

"Mina!" Tzuyu cried out and tried to lurch away, but Mina caught her with her other hand. Her features were slowly dripping away. Faster and faster the longer she stayed. 

"Stay." Mina spoke through her lips that had begun to droop from her face. Tzuyu was horrified to watch her melt at her own hands. This was all her fault. This was never supposed to work out.

In an instant, Mina enveloped Tzuyu in her arms and the strangest sensation flowed through her body. A cool stillness that seemed to seep into her core.

As she gave into the hug, she felt light headed and sleepy.

"I love you forever." Mina spoke in her ear. "I'll be with you forever."

If you take a step back, you can see Mina's body melt into pure water. Tzuyu's body has been extinguished and returns to solid stone.

Mina loves Tzuyu forever. No past tense.

The water always reaches the land.

Even if it's just once.


	19. Hiding behind the laughs is a girl that I'm not allowed to love | NoJamBros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: 1800s (probs European cuz I'm not bothered to look beyond my roots at this point)

"I'm getting married next week."

"Ew." Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out. "Don't remind me."

"Um," Jeongyeon shifted uncomfortably in her dress, folding in between her legs as she sat on the swing. "You're not the one who has to tie the knot with some old guy you barely know."

"Yeah, but I have to watch."

"It's not like my parents can 'un-invite' you." Jeongyeon sniggered, unable to look her friend in the eye as she spoke. "You already accepted the invite. Everyone in the village is coming."

Chaeyoung squirmed a little, tugging on her skirt and kicking the wood chips that lay underneath the swing set with her boots. Jeongyeon thought it was cute the Chaeng liked to wear gumboots underneath every dress she wore. She said they were practical, but it was really just because she wasn't bothered to tie her shoelaces. Either that or she actually _couldn't_ tie her shoelaces, but she would never admit that.

"But don't you wanna get a job or go to college?" Chaeyoung pulled out the braid that her hair had been tied into, letting her dark hair gather on her shoulders and flow slightly in the afternoon breeze.

"Father says I'm not allowed."

"Bull-shit."

"If your father was here your mouth would get cleaned."

"But he's not here." she laughs.

"Who cares anymore. I'm getting married, having kids and becoming a good housewife like my mum. That's a perfectly acceptable future."

"Yeah if you wanna become a personal slave." Chaeyoung laughs again, even though it isn't funny.

She pauses before continuing.

"I said to my parents that I'm going to college next year, but guess what?" Jeongyeon felt a smile creep onto her features. She knew exactly where this was going, but she let her indulge in it.

"What?"

"That was a lie!" The laugh again. "I want to move away to the city where you can buy the expensive canvases and paints so I can become an artist!"

Jeongyeon shook her head, loving and cringing at every part of Chaeyoung's silly plan.

"It doesn't work like that. You need money to buy expensive paints."

"Not if you're small and fast like me! Nobody will catch me!"

They both convulsed in laughter over the silly plan and the wedding and lies about college. Jeongyeon wished it lasted longer than it did.

"You know what i hate the most about this whole 'marriage thing'?" Chaeyoung walked forward, hiking up her dress and sitting forcibly across Jeongyeon's lap on the swing so that her legs hung out from the other side.

Jeongyeon would have smiled and laughed endearingly at Chaeyoung as she leaned in close so that their noses almost touched. She would have leaned in a little further like she always did and closed the distance between them. Only if she didn't know where this was going.

"Chae..." She started, but was interrupted with the familiar feeling of Chaeyoung's lips on her own and her hands pulling at her own braids to take them out and the little puffs of air that came out from her nose every now and then that she knew were little giggles of delight.

She pulled back and Jeongyeon couldn't think.

"I hate that I won't get away with this anymore."

"You never did, idiot." Jeongyeon shoved her, her face burning. "You almost got me killed by my father one time."

Chaeyoung laughed. Jeongyeon loved her laugh more than her own life.

"Yeah but we don't talk about that time." She smirked


	20. The Trolley Problem | Samo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for one of my followers on Wattpad who sadly took their own life very recently. He always had such a great sense of humour. I tried to encapsulate that in this one-shot. I hope he's laughing it up and living it up in heaven.

Sana closed her eyes. The uncomfortable darkness with the occasional spots of light that continued to dance behind her eyelids reminded her of that one-time Momo had pulled her aside unnecessarily and said to her:

_"Sana close your eyes. What do you see?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"That's my life without you in it. Will you go out with me?"_

Such a dork.

They had been dating for a few months now. Momo was everything Sana could have ever dreamed of. Her rock when she was emotional, her pillow when she was tired, her best friend like she had always been, her endless supply of complimentary ice-cream when she complained enough, and of course she was always there when Sana got a little horny... She was the perfect girlfriend.

"Hey, Sana-chan," Momo called from behind her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Shut up." Momo was interrupting her train of thought.

Now... where were we... Ah! Yes.

She was the perfect girlfriend. Sometimes too perfect.

"Hey! That's unfair. I didn't know you were –"

_Except for now._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M THINKING." Sana cried, raising her hands to her ears and squinting her eyes shut tighter.

Jesus she was getting nowhere with this thought train. Momo was stomping up and down on the tracks every two seconds and the breaks were screeching in Sana's ears.

Speaking of 'trains', this made Sana think of the Trolley Problem. Say Sana was a train driver, and her breaks were failing. Just a few meters ahead was a straight track with five workers on it. If Sana continued, she would kill them all. Luckily, there is another track that she can turn onto before the workers meet their unfortunate demise. Unluckily, on this track stands Momo, her shoe stuck under the track, laughing lightly as she tries to get out of the way.

Now of course this is an ethical decision, something that Sana had never been good at. Kill five, or kill one? Kill five innocent workers or kill her one and only love of her life? Despite the decision, seeming hard, Sana came to her conclusion quickly and surely.

"Are you going to make a decision or..."

Kill Momo.

 _Just kidding_. She would kill anyone for Momo. Was that a bad thing?

"Sana?" Momo's voice snapped Sana's thoughts in half once again.

"WHAT?"

"Chocolate or Vanilla? Is it that fucking hard?" Momo looked at Sana, exasperated.

 _Oh shit_. Sana forgot that they had been waiting in line to buy ice-cream.

"I'm gonna chose for you." Momo began, raising her hand to point to the chocolate ice-cream in the window for the employee behind the desk to take a scoop out of.

"NO! VANILLA! Can't you wait TWO SECONDS for me to choose?"

Maybe Sana would kill Momo.


	21. Read | Michaeng

\----------------------------- TAP FOR OLDER MESSAGES -----------------------------

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** You're crazy Chaeng.

 **You:** I can't help it! You're making me crazy :p

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** That't my fault!

 **You:** Yes it is. :( You're just too amazing for your own good and it's driving me insane!

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** You're a baby

 **You:** :>

**_Read_ **

**Tues, 15 Dec  
18:30**

**You:** Have a good day today? Mine was BOOORRING.

 **Minaiiiiiii <3:** Went to Sana's today. Momo was there too. I felt like I was third wheeling lol

 **You:** Are they together...?

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** Nope, but it sure seems like it. They're so touchy lately. eww.

 **You:** Missing out. huh.

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** Wish you would have been there. We could have ditched them and gone out or something. Why can't you come to Japan :(

 **You:** I wish I was there too.

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** wanna join my minecraft server?

 **You:** HELL YEAH

**_Read_ **

** Wed, 16 Dec  
09:00 **

**You:** Sorry for the early message, but I just wanna say that I luv uuuuuu <3

** 12:42 **

**Minariiiiiii <3:** You crack head! How can you get up so early on a holiday?

 **You:** I miss you over night :(

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** I miss you too cub :)

 **You:** Doin' anything today?

 **Minariiiiiii <3: **Sana's again. Not much else. Save me from Momo pls. She needs to stop

 **You:** Is Momo that intense?

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** You probably wouldn't survive her hugs if you met her. She's brutal.

 **You:** Alright then... I've gotta leave. I'll talk soon.

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** NO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH MOMO ALONE

 **You:** I'll only be an hour...

 **Minariiiiiii <3: **COME ON CHAENG! pleeeaaassseee? Minecraft?

 **You:** I can't say no to your cute ass.

_**Read** _

** Thurs, 17 Dec  
13:12 **

**You:** I love you Mina :)

**Fri, 18 Dec  
20:01**

**You:** Have a good sleep!

** Tues, 22 Dec  
11:20 **

**You:** Hope your day goes well today!

 **Minariiiiiii <3: **Not looking forward to today. Please distract me

 **You:** Awww. Poor baby. What's happening that's so horrible?

 **You:** Mina? You ok?

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** Just stupid circumstances. I don't really wanna talk about it. 

**You:** That's ok. I'm always here for you though. You can talk when you need :) I love you :) <3

 **Minariiiiiii <3: **I love you too. Thanks :)

 **You:** I'd do anything for you... I hope you know that.

_**Read** _

**Fri, 25 Dec  
21:31**

**You:** Have a good sleep Minari :)

 **You:** Merry Christmas!

_**Read** _

**Wed, 30 Dec  
12:00**

**You:** You haven't been active for a while. You alright? I'm always here to talk :)

** Fri, 1 Jan  
23:22 **

**You:** I love you

 **You:** does it bother you if I say that?

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** No! Not at all! I love you too Chaeng <3

 **You:** Good :) 

**_Read_ **

**Mon, 2 Jan  
08:45**

**You:** Are you alright Mina?

 **Minariiiiiii <3:** Yeah! I'm all g :)

 **You:** Ok

**Yesterday  
10:04**

**You:** Minecraft?

_**Read** _

**Yesterday  
** **23:52**

**You:** I love you

_**Read** _

**Today  
**

**21:28**

**You:** You don't love me. Do you...|

_Send/Delete_

_Send/ **Delete.**_

_**-Message deleted-** _


	22. Lifeline | Jeongtzu

The only feeling that Tzuyu knows is the one in which you are on the verge of tears but refuse to let them fall. A fragile state of mind that leaves the bearer vulnerable to breakage with the slightest display of anger or frustration or the smallest blunder. The feeling that causes you to clench your teeth and swallow the emotion with the tears holding on to your lower lids for dear life. The feeling of fatigue that will never go away. The constant wish to sleep until the day slips away from you and you don't have to think of what will happen next.

Of course, she wasn't always like this. There was a solace to her waters of sadness. One thing that could pull her head above water when nothing else could. It was only a small thing. It only usually lasted a second, but it was enough.

Jeongyeon's smile. Jeongyeon's laugh. Jeongyeon's voice. Her touch. Her presence.

The very being of Jeongyeon is what keeps Tzuyu alive.

She survives without her of course. But survival is not the same as living. Survival is the bare minimum. The eating, sleeping, breathing. Living is exploring, savouring, exciting.

Jeongyeon let Tzuyu live, even if it was just for a moment.

_"Tzuyu you've got something on the corner of your mouth." She gestured to the side of her lips with her thumb, and Tzuyu's eyes couldn't help but linger. The rush she felt at the sound of her voice and the knowledge that Jeongyeon's eyes were looking to her instantly lifted the droopy weight from her eyelids. The unshed tears seemed to evaporate in the heat of the summer air._

_"Oh." Tzuyu replied, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Gone?" Jeongyeon nodded._

_"_ _Nayeon you are literally the stupidest person alive!" Jeongyeon cried out in laughter, grabbing the older girl by the neck and hooking her under her arm. She ruffled her hair as Nayeon tried desperately to escape._

_Despite Nayeon's unfortunate circumstances, Tzuyu's chest seemed to open up at the sound of that laugh. Her chest opened up and she even felt her cheeks squeeze together. Was this what smiling felt like?_

_"Watch out!" Jeongyeon's hand reached out automatically, snatching Momo by the hoodie and Tzuyu's arm, pulling them sharply away from the walkway they had not realised was too dangerous to cross. "You guys are idiots! Weren't you even looking where you were going?"_

_The scolding didn't reach Tzuyu. It graced her ears, but her heart remained deaf to it, only able to speed up at the realisation that Jeongyeon had saved her. Had touched her and pulled her to safety._

Then she returns to the heavy sadness. The drooping eyes and the chest that seemed to be filled with heavy water. She feels tired and hopeless and survives.

There is only one thing that let's Tzuyu live. Her lifeline.


	23. Heights | Samo

Momo had made a promise with herself. Sometimes she regretted making the promise because it made her heart and her mind race with anxiety, but she never EVER backed out. She couldn't back out. Not when Sana was the one she had promised herself to.

The promise in her mind is: _Follow Sana to the ends of the earth and back_.

It seems a bit silly. Probably the most stupid promise that someone could make. Imagine following someone to the ends of the earth.

Well, Momo does it literally. Sana likes to travel. She LOVES to travel. Ever since they were little, she had expressed her love of travel. Taking flights all over the world when she was older was her dream. There was just one little problem

_"Don't you want to have a private jet so you can travel wherever whenever?" Fourteen-year-old Sana was writing a list of all the countries she wanted to visit as soon as she turned 20 years old._

_"Not really." Momo was drawing a picture of a dog. It wasn't very good._

_"But just imagine it! Flying above the clouds... soaring like a bird..."_

Momo hates heights. She is terrified.

She knows her fear is stupid, but she can't help but feel a sense of impending doom at a height above one metre from the ground. This meant that it was almost impossible for Momo to fathom ever stepping foot on a plane knowing it would be launching her thousands of metres into the air.

But she had made herself a promise. _Follow Sana to the ends of the earth and back_.

She had also made Sana a promise all those years ago. _"Come travel with me when we're both old enough! It will be fun!"_

So... she really didn't have a choice when it came to the matter of heights.

"Are you ready? Time to hop on." Sana stood eagerly from her seat in the waiting room for their flight. They were going to Hawaii. Sana had always wanted to go. 

Momo stood too, pulling her carry-on luggage over her shoulder and gulping hard. She should have brought a vomit bag. It was only a matter of time... 

The walk to the entrance of the plane felt like an eternity in its self. Momo tried to focus on her breathing and the body of her best friend. Sana was walking with a slight skip in her step. It was incredibly cute. She forced herself to smile.

The hallway to the door of the plane made Momo feel claustrophobic. The walls seemed to be closing in on her. The roof seemed to be falling down on her head. She had to stop for a moment and kneel on the floor to allow her stomach to settle.

"Momo? Are you alright?" Sana turned back looking down at Momo and squeezing through the crowd trying to get on to reach her on the floor. Momo let her eyes focus on Sana's caring expression. Her kind brown eyes. They were looking into her own so deeply that she might have gotten lost in them if it wasn't for her hand that touched her shoulder and her soothing voice that brought her back to reality.

"Momoring?" Momo loved the sound of her voice and the touch of her hand. This is why she would always keep her promise. She couldn't live without Sana. She could barely survive a day without seeing her. This is why she will ignore the heights and the fear of falling. She'll do it because she is with Sana.

"I'm ok." Momo managed to speak. Her mouth was dry and her lips caught on her teeth slightly which made both of them smile.

"Come on then." Sana took her hand. It was cool and soft. She helped Momo stand and then looked deep into her eyes. "I won't let go." She said.

So Momo followed her into the plane and sat next to her in her seat. Sana didn't let go.

And that is why Momo keeps her promise. This is why she ignores the heights.

Because Sana doesn't let go. Sana holds her hand for the entire flight from Japan to Hawaii.

She will never let go.


	24. Mantra | Motzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my own experiences.

When Tzuyu first heart the words "I love you" slip out of Momo's mouth, a switch flipped in her mind. She looked into her eyes, reviling in their sincerity. She felt her arms encase her body and she could hear her heartbeat like it was her own. Like they shared one heart.

She couldn't help but say it back.

"I love you too." She whispered, thinking of Momo's smile and her love of life and her fear of rollercoasters and her aspirations for dance and her ability to make Tzuyu's knees weak with just three little words.

It became the mantra in her head. Over and over and over again, those three words.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

It hummed in the back of her mind, only getting louder when thoughts of Momo surfaced. Only becoming more frequent when she smiled and laughed because of Tzuyu. Only deafening her when Momo decided to say those words again.

"I love you, Tzuyu. I'm so in love with you."

"I love you too."

The mantra continues.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

The more it runs through her head, the more she falls. For Momo's teasing, for her jokes, for her whining, for her yawns, for the way she blinks to the way she speaks. She falls.

The love she feels, the mantra repeating over and over... it makes her stomach churn with butterflies. She feels sick, but it's a _good_ sick. Like you're about to overflow with love hearts, stars and moons. Like knowing that Momo is the sun and Tzuyu couldn't live without her. 

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

The mantra doesn't go away. It stays, because she really loves her. She loves Momo.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"I don't love you anymore."

The mantra continues.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"What do you mean?"

The mantra continues.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"We can't do this anymore. Let's just leave with good feelings."

Still, the mantra continues.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"I don't get it! Where is this coming from? What did I do?"

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_..._

"You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry. This isn't going to work."

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_..._

"So was all this for nothing then?"

_I love you...._

"Goodbye, Tzuyu. It's over."

...

Now Tzuyu's head is filled with silence.


	25. SWING REPRISE [REUPLOAD] | Samo

Dear Sana,

I feel a lot of things at once. Lots of emotions that pile up on one another and sometimes become confused. A jumbled mess of everything and it makes my heart race. 

You make me happy. The happiest girl in the world, Sana. You do that. You listened to me when I needed someone to hear what I had to say. You told me it was okay to be feeling the things I felt. You said that you were here for me if I ever needed you… and of course I needed you.

You make me laugh. Your funny little comments. The jokes you make and the way you play around with me. We argue about nothing just for the silly comebacks. You tell me something a little bit crazy and it just makes me break out into the biggest grin. My stomach hurts because I laugh so hard when I’m with you.

You make me calm. When you tell me things; just little things. The things that maybe everyone or nobody knows about you. Stories of the now and the before and the future. When you talk, I feel like everything is going to be okay. Nothing will go wrong when I hear your voice.

You make me feel selfless. When you thank me for being with you. When you come to me with your feelings. When you want me to listen. That’s the best feeling in the world, Sana. Feeling like I can do something for someone else. Feeling like I can give myself away and not regret it one bit because I’m all for you.

I feel like I could run a million kilometres. Run faster than the speed of light. Jump higher than the moon. See further than the stars… because you make me feel like I can do the impossible. I can do anything and be anything. All for you. Because you’re my world, my universe and my everything.

But of course, my feelings are jumbled and mixed. It’s hard to decipher what is right and wrong sometimes with you. Hard to see where I might have crossed a line when I shouldn’t have.

You make me nervous. The all-encompassing nervousness that you may see from a boy on his first date or from someone who must speak for the first time in front of a crowd. It never goes away. You can say something to me, and I’ll be blushing in an instant. You can say something to me, and I’ll worry about you all day. 

You make me sad. I guess it’s me making myself sad. Sad because I can’t give you everything I have. I can’t change the way you see yourself. I can’t give you a world with no pain. You deserve more than the world can offer and it makes me sad that I am no different to the rest. I can’t give enough.

You make me angry. Again, this is my own doing. An anger that pops out of nowhere. A hatred for myself because I feel as though I am inadequate. A rage that comes when I feel jealousy that I have no rights to feel. I clench my teeth to hold it in, but sometimes it slips and I’m sorry.

You make me scared. Frightened of the future because what if you choose a future without me in it? Frightened of the past because what if I hurt you because of it? And terrified of the present, because I want to give you my everything, and I’m not sure that you will ever let me.

Sana, this is in some ways an apology, and in others a confession; though you know exactly how I feel already.

I want to tell you that I’ve never felt like this for anyone… and maybe I’ve said that already. I want to be something to you… be that a friend, a lover, an acquaintance or a stranger. I want to make you feel happy. I want you to feel happy regardless of me. I want to give you everything good I can.

I want to say sorry for pulling away. Sorry for feeling jealous. Sorry for making you feel all the wrong things. Sorry because I’m not sure the jealousy or the nervousness will ever go away because I love you.

I love you.

And because I say that, I will take a step away. Because I mean those three words, I will move past all the nervousness, the jealousy, the sadness and the anger. I mean those three words so I’ll put myself on my own two feet and watch from a distance until you feel like you can let me in again. And I mean those words with my whole heart, so I’ll be here for you forever. However long forever is for you. I’ll be here.

I mean all of this. I really mean it.

Momo.


End file.
